Many types of sleds and toboggans have been designed, as taught in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,241,733; 2,677,551; 3,579,682; and 3,807,749, and each one has a different means for steering the device. Although the prior art steering means are capable of allowing one to steer the toboggan, one finds that the radius of the turn is somewhat limited. In other words, the radius of the curvature of the track is relatively large. In addition, these prior art sleds did not allow a person to turn the sled readily so that it traverses a hill, i.e., did not allow the sled to travel along a contour line or path being at the same elevation.